TBBT: Small Town Girl
by Chevok
Summary: What happens when a girl from a redneck state comes to Pasadena for a job in acting? Will a certain physicist fall in love or will there be an odd between them? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I want you to know that I own nothing but my character in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

The Move

"Mom I'm fine! I just got to Pasadena! No I don't want to go back to Kentucky! I swear...! yes mom I won't swear anymore..." I shut my phone as I sighed.

I growled as I made it to the apartment building that I was going to be staying at. I moved from Kentucky to try my hand at acting. I just hope I can make it, I thought to myself as I met the landlord and received my key. I walked upstairs after noticing that the elevator was out of order. I glared at it as I pulled my suitcase up to the fifth floor.

I sighed as I stopped at the fourth floor for a break. No I wasn't the strongest person around but that doesn't mean I was the weakest. I looked at the stairs and glared as I began to move. I heard a door open and noticed four guys walking out of the apartment. They stopped and looked at me as I did to them. Now I wasn't the prettiest girl around with my stick straight brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. I wasn't fat nor skinny as a rail.

"Hi, you must be new to the building. I'm Howard Wolowitz but you can call me doctor love" he tried to flirt but it got him no where.

"Ignore my friend here. I'm Leonard" a short guy with brown hair and dark eyes came up to me and shook my hand.

I smiled before shaking his hand. "Name is Adalyn Mallow. Nice to meet you"

He looked at me and returned the smile before introducing his friends.

"This is Sheldon and Raj" he pointed to a tall lanky man with the flash symbol on his shirt and an Indian man who looked away in shyness.

"Nice to meet you all. I must be going though, have to move my stuff. I'll see you later" I smiled as I started up the stairs again.

"Okay...see you later" Leonard smiled and waved before leaving with his friends.

I carried my stuff up to the fifth floor. It was tiring to say the least and I have more stuff to move in. I was having my things shipped to me slowly as I made myself at home. I started with my living room. I had a couch that I was going to go out and buy but right now I just placed a picture of me and my family on the counter top before moving onto my room. I had a lot of my clothes with me already but what I didn't have, I was going to have shipped to me.

"Finally! This is so tiring" I huffed as I unpacked my clothes into my closet.

I finally made it to the end before collapsing on the bed. I got lucky and this apartment had almost everything. It had a bed and dresser, kitchen chairs and table. The rent wasn't so bad either. I smiled as I sat up and looked around my room. I noticed that I needed so decorating done if I was going to make it my own. I smiled as I thought about the Leonard character I met today.

He was cute, I thought to myself as I fell back onto the bed.

I laid there for a few more minutes before falling asleep with good dreams to come. What I didn't know was that a certain character was thinking the same about me.

* * *

How is everyone? I would like feed back to know if I should try another TBBT story before I go any further. Thank you! :)

-Chevok


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I wish for you to know that I own nothing but my character. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Run in

I had to hurry! I had an audition to go to for a commercial that could help be my big break. It was for a type of cereal that was meant to sell to kids. I had to deal with younger siblings so I knew how to catch the kids attention. I arrived just in time! Thank goodness! I thought to myself as they called me in.

"You're miss Mallow yes?" the person from the company asked me.

I nodded and smiled as they handed me a script. I looked down and grinned. I knew exactly how I was going to do this.

"You may start whenever you like" they smiled at me as I returned it.

I went through the commercial lines with a smile and enthusiasm. I couldn't help but walk out with a smile as I remembered all of the good times I had with my younger siblings.

I arrived back at my apartment building and went to check my mail noticing that Sheldon was getting his mail also.

"Hello Sheldon" I smiled at him as I unlocked my mail box

"Hello Adalyn" he nodded towards me in acknowledgment.

"How are you?" I asked him as I closed my mail box and locked it.

"Well, I feel fine. Healthy bowel movement this morning. How are you?" he asked me as we walked up the stairs together.

"I just got done with an audition for a kids cereal commercial. I actually had fun doing it since I have younger siblings" I smiled at him as we rounded to the third floor.

He nodded and the rest of the walk was in silence. We met with Leonard walking out of the apartment trying to fix his clothes for some reason.

"Hello Leonard" I smiled and gave a gentle wave towards him.

"Hello Adalyn" he smiled at me before turning towards Sheldon and asked what he wanted for dinner that night.

"Well it is Tuesday and it is Cheesecake Factory on Tuesdays" Sheldon replied to his flustered room mate.

Leonard nodded before turning towards me.

"Would you like to go with us? It will just be the guys eating" Leonard invited me with a smile.

I returned it and nodded before mentioning of my getting ready. He nodded and said we could wait in my apartment for me. I smiled and nodded as we headed up to my apartment.

I opened the door and let them in. I hadn't had the chance to get a couch yet so they sat at my dinner table. Luckily I had two chairs instead of one. I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes. My bathroom was attached to my bedroom so I could dress in privacy.

I came out of my room ready. I was dressed in blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. I didn't feel like dressing up, I was feeling lazy. Leonard shot up while Sheldon took his time and pushed his chair in. I smiled at the two before motioning them to lead the way. Once we were out of my apartment, I locked the door and we headed downstairs.

"Oh! I have some questions for you Adalyn" Sheldon spoke as he turned his head towards me. I nodded nad motioned him to fire away.

"Would you rate yourself as freakishly feline or a loud person?" he asked as he made mental notes.

"I'm a soft person" I replied as we made it down to the third floor.

"Do you like any loud noise?"

"No I don't"

he kept firing questions at me before he smiled and welcomed me to the building. I smiled in return before asking who will be driving. Leonard shrugged as Sheldon voted that Leonard drove. It was my turn to shrug since I didn't really care. I was easy to get along with.

We headed towards the Cheesecake Factory and met up with Raj and Howard. I smiled as I greeted them before we went inside. We were seated at what they call their normal table. A waitress came over to us with a smile before giving a smart ass comment towards them.

"Adalyn this is Penny. Penny this is Adalyn, our new neighbor. She moved in upstairs in the new apartment" Leonard introduced us.

Penny's eyes widened as well as mine. I smiled nad stood up before giving her a hug. It had caught her off guard but she returned it none the less. I smiled as I put an arm around her waist.

"We met at the commercial audition. I didn't know you worked here too Penny" I had turned towards her from informing the rest of them.

She smiled and nodded before asking what everyone wanted.

"The usual Penny of course" Sheldon replied before turning towards me expecting an answer.

"I guess I'll have a cheeseburger. Whichever you decide, I'm easy to get along with" I smiled and she returned it before leaving with out order.

"So Adalyn, what brings you to this little city of Pasadena?" Howard asked me as he folded his hands on the table and grinned at me.

I gave a nervous smile before replying. "Well I came here looking for work in acting. I'm not that great to be honest" I blushed as I looked down with a shy smile.

Everyone was shocked as to think that they knew two girls that were trying to become actresses. Once they recovered from their shock they smiled and told me that I could do it and wish to see me in a commercial or act sometime. I smiled and nodded as our food came out. We all began to eat in silence before friendly conversation started.

Who knew I could find nerds just like me? Minus the acting part of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. not the places or the TBBT characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three

Lions and bears and comics oh my!

I was introduced to everyone at the comic book store. Why? Well the guys wanted to show me where they hung out on Wednesdays. I smiled and nodded as they tried to talk me into going. I didn't know what I was about to get myself into.

I walked into the shop and froze, every guy was staring me down and it felt like they were undressing me with their eyes. Let's just say I didn't like it one bit. I grabbed onto Leonard's arm as we walked farther into the store. He looked at me and smiled shyly. I returned the smile as he led me over to the dollar comics.

"That's right boys, she's with us!" Howard exclaimed as he beamed with pride.

Every guy who was staring at me looked away quickly. I shot Howard and thankful smile and he returned it.

"So Adalyn, do you read any comics?" he turned to me as he caught my attention.

I let go of his arm before searching for a specific one. I grinned once I found it.

"Well I like female roles and there's a comic that I like reading called Amethyst. It's in the DC world" I smiled as I flipped through it.

I looked up as Leonard didn't reply. He had a shocked expression before stuttering out some I couldn't understand.

"Leonard stop stuttering and say something to the poor girl. Honestly, how did you ever get a girlfriend?" Sheldon had looked up before shaking his head and flipping back through the comics.

"I didn't know that you read comic books" Leonard's eyes were wide.

I gave him a look of curiousness before shrugging and reading my comic. I enjoyed reading this series but I need them to come out with more and more issues. I can't wait to see what happens next.

"So Adalyn...do you read many comics?" Howard asked me as he stopped looking for his comics.

"Whenever I get the chance. I use to go to this comic book store in Kentucky called Roll of the Die all of the time. I enjoyed going there because I knew all of the guys there." I smiled as I looked back on the good times.

"Really? So we have a nerdy actress in our mist boys. Cherish this well" Howard over did it causing me to roll my eyes with a smile.

"So Adalyn, do you want to come back to our apartment to play D&D?" Leonard asked with a smile.

I returned it before nodding and set out to find more of my comic series. I was excited that Pasadena had a comic book store. I have to watch it though, I could live at a comic book store. I hope I make it big and get enough money to buy a lot of stuff here.

We each found the comics we were looking for. I have about ten comics and the guys had about three each. The guy at the counter, Stuart as they introduced me to, had wide eyes as he noticed my pile and the money I had placed for them. I tilted my head in confusion as he gave me ten percent off. I smiled in thanks before we left.

We made it back to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment and sat down as Leonard asked if I wanted anything to drink. I smiled and declined as I had to run up to my apartment and get my character sheet. I came back down and knocked on the door. Leonard opened it up and let me back in. I smiled in thanks and sat down on the couch at the very end. Sheldon and Raj were already seated along with Howard.

I sat down by Raj as Howard was the DM and had the arm chair. Leonard pulled up his computer chair as we started to play the game.

"You walk into a dungeon and see three orcs guarding a gold box that looks like a treasure box. What do you do?" Howard looked up as everyone turned towards me.

"I saw we beat them down." I smiled as they all nodded before asking me my move.

"I will use Phantasmal Assault and target orc one that is by the box" I smiled as Leonard and Sheldon attacked the other two.

"Congrats you have made it to the box. Do you open it or walk past it to the other door in the room?" Howard looked up at everyone from his DM board.

"I think we should open it" Leonard popped up before Raj got up to get something.

I saw him come back with a beer. He took a drink before replying.

"I think we should open it as well" he smiled at me and I returned it.

"Alright you open it and there is-" Howard was cut off by Sheldon.

"Now wait a minute...what if there is a trap in this gold box?" He asked as he looked around the room at each one of us.

"Never know until you open it" I shrugged and smiled as the others agreed.

Sheldon finally gave in and we opened the box. The box held twenty four pieces of gold. We smiled and gave each other a high five before starting our next quest. This went on for a good solid three hours before I started to yawn. We looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight and sighed.

"I guess I need to get home boys. We should play again sometime" I smiled before waving to them as I left. I never realized that I would have that much fun playing a board game.

* * *

Hello Everyone! yes this place called Roll of the Die is real. I go there myself. Yes I am a nerd, hence why I write TBBT stories. Just so the not very nerdy people or the people who have never place D&D

D&D= dugeons and dragons

DM= Dungeon Master

If there is anything I missed and need to know ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Just wanted you to know that I own nothing and that it all goes to the creators. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four

This town ain't big enough for the two of us

I just shut the guys door when the girl across the hall opened her door and walked out with a guy and smiles. I smiled and waved as she returned it. I headed upstairs to find that my mother and father had arrived.

"Hello mom, hello dad" I smiled at them.

They didn't return the smile which turned my smile into a tight lipped frown.

"Adalyn...we have some new for you..." my mother started before my father took over. She had tears in her eyes.

"Adalyn...your brother was hurt in a car accident. You need to come back home for a while" he spoke causing me to drop my keys.

My older brother meant the world to me. We were only a couple years apart but still. My own eyes started to water. I had to be strong though, I couldn't break down now. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Adalyn...if you're not too busy do you want to go out? Yeah that's what I'll say" we heard muttering.

I turned my head back and saw that it was Leonard. He stopped dead in his tracks before asking me what is wrong. I saw worry in his own eyes as I sighed and shook my head before giving him a fake smile. He frowned as he hugged me. He placed his chin on top of my head before whispering comforting words in my ear.

I could feel my mother's and father's eyes on us. I didn't care at the moment. My brother was in the hospital and there was nothing I could do. I sighed and snuggled closer to Leonard. Suddenly there was a noise, a phone to be more accurate.

"Hello?" Leonard answered his phone.

"Leonard? Where are you?! We were suppose to meet up for the wedding!" my eyes widened as I heard the conversation.

I pulled away from him as he hung up. He gave an excuse and tried to reach out for me but I moved back. I shook my head and turned away from him and unlocked my apartment. I walked in with my parents in tow and shut the door quietly.

I leaned against the door and sighed before letting the tears fall. My mother and father came over and hugged me tightly. I cried until I couldn't anymore and just stood there in their arms. I could no longer feel my body. I slumped against them and fell asleep.

I didn't talk to Leonard or the guys when I went down and passed them on their floor. I didn't look up at them as I moved down the steps until an arm reached out for me. I didn't turn, just pulled away and continued to walk. I could feel his eyes on my back but I kept moving forward. I couldn't be held back now.

I flew back to see my brother for a week before getting a call from my agent. I needed to audition for this commercial for a depression medicine. I nodded and thanked him before informing my parents. They weren't too happy but my brother had woken up and told me to go. I smiled at him before squeezing his hand and a kiss on his forehead. I walked out soon after and jumped on the next available plane.

"I hope this goes well. I need a break through" I spoke softly to myself.

There was an elderly woman next to me on the plane. She turned and smiled to me before asking me my name. I smiled and gave it to her.

"Young Adalyn, I give you this ring. Remember to take care of it. Also see yourself as you are and not for some other. Do not forget this" she smiled at me as the planed had landed.

"Wait...what do you mean to take care of it?" I asked her as she got up to get her things.

She looked at me with a soft smile.

"You are a wise soul young one. I'm sure you'll figure it out" she left after that.

I watched her form walk away. I walked through the airport with confusing thoughts in my head. I looked down at the ring before placing it on my right hand ring finger. I had my car waiting outside for me and a friend from the audition I had made. I smiled and thanked them as they drove to my apartment building.

Everything was so green, then again it was early spring. I smiled softly as I looked around the small houses that lined the newly paved roads. We hit a few speed bumps since she took the back way but I was fine with that. Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, my brother always said. My smile disappeared a little due to that little fact.

She pulled up to the parking spot and smiled. I asked if she wanted to come in so I could make her some lunch but she declined and told me of her shift. It was the first time I noticed the yellow vest, white dress shirt and denim jean skirt. I thanked her once again before heading inside. The audition wasn't for another two hours so I relaxed by watching some TV once reaching my apartment.

"In other news..." the anchorman started to speak but I flipped it over, wasn't in the mood for the news.

"oh Avatar!" I smiled and began to watch it.

I glanced at the clock forty-five minutes later and my eyes widened. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I got ready and ran down the stairs. I jumped into my car and drove the thirty-five minutes there. I made it just in time to get my hair back in order before they called me back.

"Do you know what this commercial is for miss..."

"Adalyn sir" I smiled.

"Yes Adalyn, do you know what this commercial is for?" he asked me as he flipped through papers.

"Honestly sir, not really but I will give it my best" I smiled before he gave me a set of lines to read.

It was for a promotion of a depression drug. I thought I knew I was dead on. I did my best expression and it wasn't hard because of my brother being in the hospital. When I said my last line, I looked up and saw the judges expression, it was one of stun and sadness.

"Miss Adalyn, have you just recently gone through something that made you extremely sad?" the female judge asked me.

I nodded before telling them my brother was in a major car crash and was in the hospital in Kentucky. They looked at me with pity before telling me that I had the part. I smiled and thanked them before walking towards the door. I stood outside and watched as the judges told the rest of the girls waiting to audition and some of the guys that they found the person for the part.

I noticed that Penny was in the crowd for the audition. I waved at her before leaving. She ran to catch up to me before I reached my car.

"So Adalyn, did you get the part?" she asked me with a fake smile.

I knew it was fake but I played along to see how it would turn out.

"Yes I did Penny. Why?" I asked her with a confused expression, at least that is what I wanted her to believe.

"Listen here Adalyn, you can't steal my parts and you can't steal my man are we clear?" she glared at me.

I returned it before facing her. I was a good half head taller than her. I looked down as she got up in my face. I didn't back down from my spot. I didn't know what she was talking about when she said her man but I didn't care right now.

"Get out of my face Penny" I told her as she got closer.

"Leave. This. Town. You. Piece. Of. Trash." She emphasized every word.

"Uh how about no" I glared at her as she tried to punch me.

I got lucky and there was a cop nearby. He came over and pulled Penny back from me.

"Is there a problem here miss?" he had asked Penny.

She continued to glare at me before telling the officer that there was none.

"Good, now if you both go to your cars and go home." he asked kindly as he let go of Penny.

We glared at each other before climbing into our cars and driving off. I reached the building first. I got out and nearly stomped up the stairs. I glared at the elevator on each landing before reaching my own. I saw Leonard about to knock but beat him to it.

"Hello Leonard" I smiled a fake smile.

I'm glad he didn't noticed that it was fake because I had startled him.

"Oh hey Adalyn! Fancy meeting you here" he quickly covered himself as he stumbled on his words.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute when be tried to recover like that.

"I live here goofball" I smiled as he blushed. Too cute.

"Um, I was wondering...did you want to go out tomorrow night? There is this really good Italian restaurant down the street..." he looked at me shyly.

I couldn't help but smile a real smile this time.

"Sure, six sound good?" I asked him with a slight head tilt.

He nodded before I gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened my apartment door. He nodded and walked back downstairs. I shut my door and leaned against it. I smiled and left to shower and get tread for bed. I had to be well rested for the commercial tomorrow morning. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

What I didn't know was that someone was about to give me a rude awakening.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story. I would like to know your opinion on it. Also for those who audition for commercial and things like that, if I get it wrong then I am sorry. I have never been to one so I don't exactly know how it goes so I just wing it. Off to write the next chapter. Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I own nothing, everything goes to their respective authors. except my character. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five

The date

"So Adalyn, you seem to be getting good commercial parts, want to try for something bigger?" my agent asked me.

I received a call after my commercial audition from my agent. He was telling me about this new movie coming out. It was an action packed type deal and wanted me to try out for it. Of course I was excited to try out but nervous at the same time.

"yes! Yes I do!" I was grinning at nothing in particular.

"Well the auditions are on Saturday at nine AM. Be there fifteen minutes before" he told me as the paper shuffling stopped.

"Okay, thank you for getting me in this!" I smiled before he said his goodbye and thanks.

I hung up my phone and grinned before hearing a knock on the door. I open it to see Leonard all decked out in a blazer and good shirt. I smiled as I had my dark blue, thigh length, dress on. My dress was adorable. I smiled as he held out his arm. I took it before walking out and locking my apartment door as it closed. We headed downstairs with no run in with anyone, thank goodness.

I smiled as we reached the lobby and walked out to his car. He opened the door for me and we were off once he got into the drivers seat.

"So Adalyn, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked me as we came to a red light.

"Well I like acting, playing sports, drawing/painting/sculpting, I like to be outdoors in general. What do you like to do for fun?" I asked as the light turned green.

"Well I like doing equations, I'm a physicist. I like playing D&D, nerdy games like that" he smiled as he pulled into the restaurant.

He was the gentlemen and opened both the car door and the restaurant door for me. I smiled and thanked him each time. We were seated at a table and given menus. We both ordered water with no lemon when asked.

"So, what else do you like to do?" Leonard asked me with a nervous smile.

"Well, I do like hiking and biking but haven't done that in a long time." I returned the smile.

We chatted for a long time. We chatted through the meal and dessert. I learned a lot of about him. It was closing time and neither of us realized.

"Well I guess I will take you home... since this place is closing and all. Unless you want to do something else?" he had a hopeful look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, want to go get ice cream or something?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

We were the last to leave the place. I was glad for that too, it meant that I had the time with just us two. We walked out and decided to walk down the street since there was an ice cream parlor that was still open at eleven o'clock at night.

We walked in and noticed that we were the last ones in. There wasn't many people in here but that is okay. It made for better privacy. It was closing time when we finished out ice creams. We walked back down towards his car when suddenly a guy jumps out holding a gun and wearing a mask.

"Drop you purse and hand over your wallet NOW! Or die!" he threatened us.

I looked at Leonard before he dropped his wallet and I dropped my purse.

"Kick them towards me" he cocked his gun.

We did what we were told before we heard laughter. We looked up and the next thing I know, I was on the ground in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I groaned as I heard another gun shot ring out. I saw Leonard fall next to me. I turned and looked at the guy who shot us, he had pulled his mask off, he was wearing a sadistic grin before running off.

I pulled out Leonard's phone as I rolled him over. He was shot in the arm, luckily that guy had a lousy shot. I panted as I called 911.

"This is the Emergency response team, what is your emergency?" a lady was on the other line.

"Yes, my friend and I were shot, we're on N. Los Robles...hurry, my friend is hurt..." I panted as my vision began to become dotted.

"Alright we are sending out a team. Talk to me, what is your name and the name of your friend?" she asked me with concern.

"His name is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and mine is Adalyn Mallow" I laid my head on the concrete.

It felt so good as I closed my eyes before hearing her annoying voice again. I just wanted to sleep right now and she wasn't letting me.

"How old are you two Miss Mallow?" she asked me as I heard typing in the background.

"Leonard is about six years older than me so he is twenty six and I am twenty." I replied before dropping the phone as the ambulance had arrived.

We were each put into a different ambulance and hooked up to machines. I had passed out as soon as they jostled me. I had one last look at Leonard before I passed out.

I hope he is okay, I thought to myself as everything went black.

Leonard woke up and noticed he was in a hospital. He also noticed that his arm was burning, or felt like it, and Adalyn was no where in sight. He sat up before a nurse had walked in.

"Oh Dr. Hofstadter, good to see you're awake. You are you feeling?" she asked as she was checking the tubes that were hooked up to him.

"Well my arm feels like it's burning in pain. Where is Adalyn?" he asked her as she pulled back and wrote something down on the charts.

"She was taken in for surgery not to long ago." she replied with a smile before leaving.

Leonard sat by himself for what seemed like ages. He sighed as he leaned back and tried to sleep but something told him of a bad feeling and he didn't like it.

"I hope Adalyn is alright" he whispered to himself before falling back asleep.

"Oh jeez my head hurts" I whispered as I put a hand on my head.

A nurse walked in to check my vitals and bandages. I blinked my eyes as she turned down the lights a little.

"How do you feel Miss Mallow?" she asked me with a smile.

I groaned as I placed my left hand on my right shoulder.

"It hurts like hell" I muttered as I looked at her.

She nodded and wrote something down on my charts. She looked back up at me then at the board as she wrote something on there.

"What happened to Leonard?" I whispered, my throat was dry.

She helped me to sit up before giving me some water. She was a gentle nurse.

"He's in the next room. I gave you another dose of morphine to numb the pain and get you healed." she smiled at me as she took the cup away from my hands.

"How long was I out?" I asked her as I found it easier to talk.

"You were only out for a day, nothing too major. You did lose some blood though. We have you hooked up to one still. Just to be sure" she smiled again before leaving after checking everything once more.

Adalyn and Leonard both thought the same thing before the fell asleep...

I hope Adalyn/Leonard is okay...

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would like opinions so I know what I can do better. I wasn't for sure on Leonard's age so I just made up one. I don't know if they said it in the series. anyways, if you know then please tell me so I can make the correction. R and R. Adios! -Chevok


End file.
